1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic teaching, accompaniment and practice music apparatus which is independent of a played musical instrument.
2. The Prior Art
In the field of electronic audio production, especially that of digital music production, the most varied instruments have already become known, such as electronic organs, synthesizers, samplers, etc., where each of these instruments is structured by the manufacturer according to a certain system, with the system being dependent on the company. The instruments can generally be connected together via a midi connection and be played and controlled from a keyboard or a sequencer.
The sequencers which have become known up to now are structured in such a way that they pass note sequences in the form of digital signals to the musical instrument, for example a synthesizer, via a midi connection, with the synthesizer reproducing the music piece via an electro-acoustical device, in accordance with the note sequence.
The sequencers which have become known up to now are either external devices or are devices built into the keyboards or electronic organs.
The external devices require the user to possess various other devices which are midi-capable, specifically the electronic audio generators. They furthermore require technical and musical training, otherwise the master sequences cannot even be played.
With the sequencers built into keyboards or organs, there is the prerequisite that the note sequence must be played in, i.e. the operator must be able to play music.
Sequencers have also become known which have data input devices, such as card readers or diskette drives, in which limited, manufacturer-dependent software material can be played in, using corresponding data media.
Furthermore, teaching methods with electronic support, which are exclusively manufacturer-specific, have become known. These instruments then serve only for key instruments, such as keyboards, where the note material used is limited accordingly, and is manufacturer-specific.